


攻克柏林

by Ansorge_zuochangjing



Category: Axis Power Heitalia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ansorge_zuochangjing/pseuds/Ansorge_zuochangjing
Summary: 又名咎由自取施暴是主qj为副rough sex/枪械与匕首/丧失行动能力/暴力如果感到不适请速度撤离！！！慎重观看！！！
Kudos: 10





	攻克柏林

“战争就要结束了。”

距离万字旗摔落下地已经过去了许久，纳粹德国仅剩下些许狂热分子手下兵力仍还在负隅顽抗，枪炮的杂音逐渐变得稀疏，破败的城市弥漫着硫磺和尘土的刺鼻气味。

尼可拉斯被士兵从塌陷的地下室里拖出来的时候意志还是清醒的，但是四肢却疲软无力。他在手枪里的最后一发子弹咬穿苏军其一的膝盖后，就已经卸下了所有力气。一个人惨嚎着倒下时，他的同伙就怒极地冲过来，提起膝盖狠狠撞击上了被架起来动弹不得的尼可拉斯的腹部。干瘪的胃袋被满含恶意的全力一击，落魄的德国高级军官喉口痉挛，折腰背将苦水和血的浊液吐出来，便是灰尘的的地面上滴滴答答撒了一串血迹。士兵冲着尼可拉斯的靴下唾了口唾沫，骂骂咧咧:“呸…狗屁德国佬。”

于是，维克多缓缓踱步过来时所看见的就是这样的情景:尼可拉斯两只胳膊被小心地架住，乱糟糟的灰发被一根坚强的发绳束在脑后，大衣坎肩上缀着七零八落的黑色毛领，帽檐下半阖的眼睛闪着没精打采的磷光，不甚清楚的红线从紧泯的唇角和鼻孔碗延而下。衬衫皱巴巴地被掖在腰带里，冷风中露出惨白的腰腹周围一小片皮肤，腹部有一大块深色的淤青，和半遮半露的烙疤。

“你们下去吧。”

于是士兵们都从地下室离开了，那里只剩下维克多和尼可拉斯两个人。尼可拉斯刚刚被放倒在地上，此时正艰难地用一只胳膊肘撑起身子。维克多走上前去，蹲下身子和尼可拉斯平视，过长的猩红围巾在地面上堆起。维克多一只手隔着皮革手套捏住了尼可拉斯的下巴，手指恨恨地用力，并将他的脸抬起来。他眯起眼睛端详尼可拉斯吃痛时的表情，眼神里一半是浓浓的雾霭一半则是无聊的情绪。但是迄今为止，两人都还心照不宣地没有正式出声。

维克多又重新站了起来，同时将尼可拉斯彻底散乱的银灰色长发抓进五指里，缺乏耐心地逼迫弱势者摆出下跪的姿势，但是接下来他却毫不等待地一脚加持上十成的力气，使锃亮的靴尖深深陷在尼可拉斯柔软的腹部的瘀青里，尼可拉斯只来得及从喉里哽咽出半句痛呼，整个身子就因为苏联人的蛮力而被带起来，后背重重撞在墙壁上，后脑勺处刺痛惹得他耳边也在嗡嗡作响，眼前的物像就像花屏的电视机一样。尼可拉斯晃了晃脑袋，还未来得及将喉间一口腥血闷出就感觉那只鞋底又一次贴在了他的肚皮上，接住全身的重力向下压，摧残着内部已然破损的脏器。尼可拉斯一歪头，就有又猩又烫的液体从鼻腔和嘴巴里流出来。

“哈…”维克多的表情发生了些许变化，嘴角半是嘲弄地勾起一个骇人的微笑，但眼睛仍旧积藏着冰冷冷的死灰，也似乎仍旧是一副兴致缺缺的模样，他甚至说出了口:“真没用啊，贝什米特。”

尼可拉斯没听清，他感觉耳朵眼儿钻进了马蜂一样嗡嗡个不停，稍微动一下视线就是铺天盖地的黑，随着爆鸣音在他的眼前唰地延展开。好一点的是，血液不再从喉咙里往上涌了，尼可拉斯舔了舔嘴唇和牙龈，被自己的血味恶心得一阵干呕，这时他感觉压在肚子上的力气小了一点——大概是因为苏联人彻底开始无趣了吧。

而与此同时尼可拉斯的指头动了动，感觉胳膊酸痛的肌肉可以使上力气，简直就像回光返照。在生来具有的求生欲支配下他几乎没有经过思考，就猛得抬手用虎口隔着长靴掐住维克多的脚踝，本着军人的直觉和意识向某个方向一扭一推。

维克多因完全意料之外的反抗一愣神，在连续后退几步差点跌倒之时脑子里想的只是这个落魄者为什么还在抵抗，清醒过来时他看到原本倒坐在角落里的尼可拉斯已经扶着墙站了起来，正前倾着扑向横卧在角落里的银柄佩刀——

“砰！”

子弹从侧面钻入了膝盖的关节，尼可拉斯发出一声凄惨的痛叫，运动中的身体在空气中一瞬间静止了，然后颓然倒在布满粗糙沙砾的地面上，瑟瑟颤抖着侧卧蜷起身子，似乎想要抱住膝盖却又不敢挪动半下，刚才还在背水一战的身躯过劳般被抽走全部力气，每一块肌肉都在叫嚣着酸痛，抓住胸襟布料的左手青筋暴起，冷汗津津的脸被挡在披散开来的长发的阴翳里，干哑的声带发出落满灰尘的破风箱一样的喘气声。

维克多抬手用袖子擦了擦枪口，在把枪收回去之后，重又提靴接近了倒在地上的人。他一把揪住衣领将尼可拉斯提起来，把他披散在正面的发丝向后捊去，拇指就停留在额际摩挲几下，似乎是亲昵地凑过去用鼻梁蹭了蹭尼可拉斯的脸颊，嘴唇凑过去咬住他的耳垂，轻语:“如果你抵抗，受到的报复就会加倍，谨言慎行为妙。”

说罢维克多送开了手，在尼可拉斯摔落地面之前重新抓住了他的灰发，毫不留情地向一边墙角的方向生拉硬拽，而落败者为了减轻头皮上和左边膝盖上的痛苦，知得狼狈地用手在地面上爬行，地上留下一条弯弯曲曲的血痕。

维克多在尼可拉斯的面前单膝跪下来，觉得有什么不妥又变动了一下姿势，然后就粗鲁地将尼可拉斯中弹的那条腿搬到自己的大腿上，拇指在伤口上摁了摁看向尼可拉斯骤然狰狞的脸孔，嘶嘶的抽气声在他看来悦耳的很。

“如果你不抵抗，就不会多受这份苦。接下来发生的事情你要记牢了，最好永远别忘掉。”

维克多扯下了右手上的手套，露出了一直裹在里面的苍白和骨节分明的手。他弯腰伏低身子，去把尼可拉斯的腰带扣解开，干脆利落地把那条已经满是破洞、被血块污得看不出颜色的裤子扒到膝盖下面，但是却被身子下面猛得战栗起来的人骇到了，尼可拉斯从刚才开始一直缺乏生气的眼睛大大地圆睁起来，淡色的瞳孔迅速而惊恐地跳跃，然后正对上维克多意外的眼神，才强做镇定下来，垂在地面上的手臂抬起来徒劳地在空气中抓了几下，然后颤抖着抓住自己一边裤腰想要将其重新提起，用嘶哑得有点破音的声音骂道:“滚开、不要靠近我…！！”

维克多的惊讶之持续了一阵子，然后迅速地开窍明白尼可拉斯是想错了什么，并高兴地将稍后的节目重新编排。但是在那之前，他还是要把眼下的事情干完。不满于尼可拉斯突然剧烈起来的挣扎动作，维克多伸出大手，抡圆了之后重重地在他的脸上扇了一耳光，望着咳嗽个不停且将污血从嘴里往外吐的尼可拉斯冷声说道:“我说了，别反抗。”说罢，就已经用那条皮带将还在愣神的人双手反绑在身后了。

“唔…呜呜。”尼可拉斯发出几声微弱的呜咽，就不能再挣扎了，但惊恐的眼神仍旧紧贴在维克多的身上，注视着他一举一动，在洞悉维克多想法之后，那瞳孔又再一次恐惧地缩紧起来。

一根食指缓慢地从膝盖上的露着猩红嫩肉的血洞探入，一路深入不时触碰到被粉碎的骨头残渣，最后指腹停在已经静止的子弹尾端轻戳。强行压制尼可拉斯的颤抖之后，维克多眯起了眼睛，勾起的堪称暴虐的笑容深深烙印在尼可拉斯的虹膜里:“取弹，别叫出来。”说罢另一中指贴着弹孔紧余的一点细缝强硬地挤了进去，血肉被再次撕裂的声响伴随着破损声带低低的嘶吼在空旷的地下室回响，血液混着粘浊物从受害者膝弯向下不断滴落。

尼可拉斯的腰杆弹了弹，紧接着就疯掉一般地在钳制下扭动挣扎着，眦目欲裂的同时从口中发出了带着浓重鼻音的哭嚎。这为维克多的“取弹工作”带来了许多不便之处。在子弹不知几次从两指见滑脱后施暴者不禁咂舌，另一只手压在尼可拉斯脸上手夹住头颅两侧固定捏紧，向后重重一贯砸在脑后墙面上，简简单单地令刚刚还在挣扎的人瞬间停止了动作，眼前只剩下了斑驳的色块。尼可拉斯的耳边又只余嗡鸣了，他感觉自己明明就要立刻昏死过去，可像连番轰炸的炮火般剧痛不给他任何意识模糊的机会，他想尖叫想求饶想要哭出声来但是最后的尊严紧封住他的嘴巴，堵塞他的气管，让他在内部呕吐。喉咙火辣辣地疼，但是维克多说，不要出声。

子弹取出来之后，尼可拉斯已经没有任何动静了。维克多将那颗血淋淋金属在尼可拉斯失去焦距的眼前晃了晃，却没有得到任何反应。他长叹一声，将子弹随意丢到到地面上，又凑过去把尼可拉斯耷拉到一边的脑袋扶起来，手掌在他的脸颊上面轻轻拍打几下，轻声唤了几声但却没有得到回应。维克多在原地一动不动等了一阵，但是布拉金斯基家向来缺乏有耐心的人，他最终还是舌尖抵着上牙轻啧一声，从腰间的金属扣环铁夹下取出酒壶，晃了晃里面还剩下半瓶的伏特加烈酒，脸上露出有些舍不得的为难神色，暗自嘀咕了几句后就拔出瓶塞将里面冰冷冷的酒液尽数浇在尼可拉斯的发顶。酒精无孔不入，钻进血肉时的尖锐的刺痛轻轻松松地把神游者重新拉回显示，酒液被冷风席卷后携带着单薄的上衣紧贴在皮肤上的，尼可拉斯歪歪头无意识地呢喃声：“好冷…”抬眼却对上维克多含着揶揄笑意的眼睛，血液又被冻住了一半。

维克多伸出手，将手指上的血污重重抹在尼可拉斯一侧的脸上，抵住了干裂的上唇寻乐似的绕着轮廓描摹。之后两指便不再停留，继续向下一把扯下了胸口上的铁十字，底下头粗暴地啃咬裸露出来的喉结，揪住其胸前衣襟极为恶劣地向两边撕扯将纽扣崩掉跳脱，大手揉捻着尼可拉斯胸前的肌肉并对在冷空气中硬起的乳尖大力掐拧，尼可拉斯像一只被逼入绝境的小兽般蜷着身子低低嘶叫着，惨白的脸色因其动作也染上了极病态的红霞。“维克多…不要这样、大家都不想……“微不可闻的声音飘入了施暴者的耳朵里。

维克多用力地咬紧了口中脖颈上的嫩肉，直到嘴里泛出铁锈味儿才松口，他凑近尼可拉斯痛苦紧皱的面庞轻轻呼气，用威胁的语调一字一顿地说道：”我现在想的只是怎样才会令你痛苦，这是复仇，不要误会了…你痛恨且害怕这样，不是吗？“他又垂头去噬咬身下人的胸口，制造疼痛的间隙偶尔舔吮对方的乳尖，直到肉粒染上深红。手指重又探进人两腿之间的私密处，扯出对方的阴茎套弄，同时一只手指指甲持续搔刮着零口的缝隙，摁住人小腹压制大幅度躲闪的动作，把从马眼里挤出的液体涂抹在茎身上，贴着青筋反复撸动，满意地听到了从困兽嘴中溢出的呜咽。那双湖蓝色的眼睛已经盈满了水雾，明明不如刚才那般痛苦但是却被耻辱勒紧了脆弱的脖颈，被拖进了朽烂沥青所构成的沼泽里。

维克多感到了精神上的欢愉。他把自己的裤子也扒了下来，从亵裤里掏出了半伏着的性器撸动着向前又凑近了几步，掐着尼可拉斯的下巴将手指插进他的口中，用力向下按压着灵巧柔软的舌头，戳刺着嗓子眼儿。然后就趁着尼可拉斯干呕的功夫强行将阴茎塞进了他的口中，拇指揉摁着尼可拉斯的喉结，紧接着摁住了太阳穴左右旋了旋，声音努力放的很轻但是字字都充满不容反抗的威压和咬牙切齿的恨意：”如果你敢咬下去…我就用锥子插进这里来。“

茎身挤压着舌面，尼可拉斯尚还懵懂着不知接下来要如何做，却被维克多不耐烦拉扯头顶发丝的动作拉回神智。肉棒在高温的口中迅速充血硬气，肥厚的龟头顶端正抵着喉咙口，尼可拉斯的食管正痉挛着收缩向外吐着酸水，津液从充盈的口腔中溢出自嘴角向下勾勒出色情的痕迹，眼睛一眨满载着的泪水就开始簌簌滚落下来。头皮上逐渐加深的痛感在不断提醒着他加快动作，尼可拉斯顺从地将口中的肉棒吐出些许，收缩着脸颊再一直把柱体含了进去，灵巧的舌头描摹着维克多性器上暴起的青筋，舌尖搔弄着吐出浊液的马眼，薄唇不时吻上支配者肉柱根部的小腹和其下的囊袋，驯服柔顺的姿态令人享受的同时又疑窦骤起，维克多咂舌，揪住人发根的一只手向下了些固定好尼可拉斯的脑袋，然后丝毫不顾尼可拉斯是否不适即开始在其口腔中驰骋，顶端高频率地撞击着尼可拉斯狭窄的喉口逼迫那里收缩裹紧龟头，同时另一只手把身下人的内裤彻底撕烂，重又把已经半软性器重新握在手里，粗鲁地套弄扣挖马眼，并将浊液向下引到干涩的小穴周围。

良久后在一次深顶时维克多泻了出来，抽出性器后维克多紧捂着尼可拉斯的嘴巴不断捊着脖子直到他将那口精液咽下去才罢休。他将尼可拉斯的伤腿移到一边，食指在穴口梭巡几圈就并起两指直接戳进，满意的看着对方狼狈的面孔上流露出的不适。有防滑作用的手套十分厚实，布料粗糙，紧紧贴住了干燥的内壁。维克多用力把尼可拉斯完好的那一条腿向胸前对折，一手扶住腿根一手深入对方的甬道，两指用力的四处按压着寻找某一点，一阵摸索后维克多终于精确地狠狠顶上那一片极敏感的皮肉，他感受到尼可拉斯的僵硬，但不为所动地继续在穴内用力翻搅，分开两指撑开内壁继续扣挖扩张。注意到尼可拉斯眼睛已经翻白半合着似乎马上就要昏厥过去，维克多将手指抽出来将那只手套脱下扔到一边，在人性器根部掐拧一把，满意地收到人剧烈的反应和呜咽，开口：”尼可拉斯，醒醒。你要亲眼看着这一切发生…醒醒，尼可拉斯。“维克多把性器在人光裸的臀缝间摩擦了几下，拍了拍他的大腿内侧。

说罢维克多捏住尼可拉斯的肩膀将他整个翻了个身，使其背对着自己，然后便喘息着跪在其两腿之间，大力掐住腰肢将性器对准穴口一挺要生生挺进一节，龟头没入其中后被柔软火热的肠壁紧紧缠缚住，维克多舒爽地长叹一声，尼可拉斯却颤抖着痛叫了出来，指甲深深嵌进手心里。维克多不管那一套，仍是挺着腰继续蛮横地将肉棒望里面捅，两指掰开两边臀肉想要让自己的进入变得更容易一些，拇指在会阴和囊带处揉摁权当安抚。尼可拉斯哭叫着只感觉胸前像是有一团火焰燃烧着难以忍受地疼，如果继续下去就会死掉，这样的想法不断地在他脑中盘旋趋势已经脱力的膝盖和肩膀向前蠕动着，却在下一瞬间被揪住头发扯回来，滚烫的楔子在体内钉得更深…

维克多附下身来使自己的胸膛和尼可拉斯光裸的背部紧密切合，一股作气将剩余的部分也都一并捅入了尼可拉斯的体内，不给丝毫适应机会紧接着便开始了小幅度的律动，将阴茎抽出几寸后再重重撞入，深浅不一地试探摩擦，最终开始变换着角度深顶，次次引出尼可拉斯已经无法控制的呻吟。一路从尼可拉斯的脖颈顺着脊椎骨向下吻，终了时凑过去在耳边轻语:“在自己的土地上被我操的感觉怎么啊，嗯？”

尼可拉斯无法回复，维克多也没再多说什么，只是犹嫌不足地将尼可拉斯的双腿分得更开一些，肠液的润滑下抽插变得更加容易，维克多发了狠有加快速率次次重重撞在那一片敏感的地带，囊带撞击臀肉发出的啪啪相声和咕啾水声飘入两人的耳朵，尼可拉斯只感到什么液体被性器挤出甬道顺着大腿根部滑下，上臂肌肉酸痛，上半身苍白皮肤贴在了落满沙砾的粗糙地面上，布满伤疤的脊背上蝴蝶骨因为寒冷和疼痛颤抖个不停。肉穴内壁被撕裂的疼痛还在呼啸着，身后苏联人撤出大半的性器却突然狠狠撞入体位关系似是要把肠子捅破，高昂脆弱脖颈不做任何提防的姿态如同濒死的天鹅，发出声压抑闷哼，十指紧扒着地面磨出血丝，随着加速的律动呜咽似的呻吟。

维克多最终掐紧了尼可拉斯的腰将性器埋入最深处，咬住其肩膀像野兽一般释放出一股股热流。高潮的余韵后维克多随意用尼可拉斯身上紧余的不了将自己那处擦干净，把人双手解放后站起身来向着尼可拉斯的小腹不轻不重地踹了几脚，冷冷地注视着蜷在一地污浊和血迹里的人。

“起来，别死在这里。离你解脱的日子还远着呢。”


End file.
